Ronnie's Failed Love Life
by MelMalfoy101
Summary: Upon finding out about Ronald's latest love interest, the Reapers decide to have a bull session to discuss the previous failures in his very long life of loving. Wrote this as an assignment for school, contains my OC. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! It would make me very very happy.


So we were learning about the 1920's (or 1940's ill be honest i forgot) and our teacher gave told us to write a story with 1920's (or '40's) slang. And for whatever reason I decided to write fanfiction (okay the reason is I usually associate Ronald with swing music and such) and turn that in as an assignment. Which is why there are a few really cooky words. And my teacher liked it, he found it amusing (and wasn't surprised) that I turned in fanfiction.

the slang words are in asterisks and italics.

So without further unnecessary description!

Ronnie's failed love life

CONTAINS AN OC

Rated: PG

Word Count:691

"Yo! What's up _Kiddo_?" Alan called down the hallway towards his ginger friend, whom didnt seem to realize he was being summoned.  
"Hey Ronnie!" He yelled again, still he got no response and he huffed, a little offended.  
"Don't mind him, he's _stuck on _this girl that leaves him all _goofy_" Eric chuckled "he's been like this all week, doesn't even realize when any ones talkin' to him".  
"Hmm... Ronald Knox?" Alan asked "nah, you're _all wet_. Must be some kind o' bug that's been goin' round"  
"Shinigami's truth!" Eric put a hand to his heart.  
Alan still looked uncertain.  
"Look! Ask Will. Hey! Hey! _Big Cheese,_ hey " Eric grabbed hold of the tall administrator.  
"Yes what is it now? I'm very busy unlike you , could you possibly do me the favor of not bothe-" William T. Spears started his lecture only to be interrupted by the person in question.  
"Mr. Spears, everything's *jake*, jeez. Look tell ya' what, if you get in trouble, you've got the perfect *fall guy* right heeeerrreeee" Eric pointed at Alan.  
"I never agreed to that!"  
"You're the one that wants to know"  
"Mr. Slingby, . I, like you have work that I need to get to. No I will not 'get in trouble' we are grown men. And please stop talking with unnecessary syllables, we are in the workplace ad this is not any sort of 'causal day' despite Mr. Knox and 's insistent bantering" William said exasperated and fixed his *cheaters*.  
"Jeez, quit bein' a *flat tire*. Settle somethin' for us yeah? Cause Al here won't believe me. Right that Ronnie boy is *stuck on* that *sheba* chick? What was her name again? Vicky? Totin? Rebecca?"  
"Victoria Black, yes I believe that Ronald does seen to be infatuated with her" William answered.  
"See? Told you!" Eric said, looking especially pleased with himself. "Ronnie's in love... 'Ts been a whole hasn't it? I was starting to think he was going to be a *cake eater* for the rest of his life. Just the thought of him settling down gives me the *heebie-jeebies*!" He shivered.  
"It's not too shocking, he has come close a few times" Alan shrugged "remember Zoe?"  
"Remember when we found her at that *necking party* a week into their relationship?"  
"Oh yeah" Alan laughed "that was a fun birthday for him. Alright, what about Cat?"  
"Yes she was a real *dumb dora*" William murmured.  
"So kind , so kind" Eric said.  
By now, the group of reapers had arrived at the reaper's break room and took seats on a couch and armchair.  
"Doesn't mean there was anything wrong with her though, just a bit..." Eric started.  
"Challenged?" William supplied.  
"Worldly challenged!" Eric exclaimed.  
"There was Ashley" Alan thought aloud.  
"Remember when she tried to *bump off* Ronald's ex and *frame* Tasha?" William chuckled "that was a fun report to file"  
"Hey guys, what's up with this *bull session*?" Victoria Black said, she had come into the room without anybody noticing and sat on the back of the couch.  
"Oh just discussing Ronnie's failed love life" Eric said and laughed.  
"And you're joining in ? What would the higher ups say?" Victoria said teasingly.  
"It causes me great amusement" William shrugged  
She shook her head and laughed.  
"What does?"  
"Awww why'd ya' have to come right now? We were having such fuuun!" Eric groaned.  
"Fun with what?" Ronald asked.  
"Making fun of your love life" Victoria answered "what about the *blind date* he went on last month, and he swore he had found the love of his love even though in reality she was just givin' him a bunch of *banana oil*?"  
"Oh yeah!"  
And so the rest of the day went on, for a few more hours they conversed about Ronald's love life (trust me there was enough material). With him occasionaly putting in an offended word or two but none of them noticed. And Victoria never knew that she was the reason for the beginning of the conversation in the first place.

* * *

So didja like it? ^-^ please review!


End file.
